


subpar-at-best.

by charlatano



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlatano/pseuds/charlatano
Summary: so much for a fresh start.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 20





	subpar-at-best.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on the website, I'm excited but a little nervous.
> 
> this was just a random idea that popped into my head. not exactly nini friendly, sorry if you're a fan of her.
> 
> let's be honest, how did she get into YAC, but not seb and gina? anyway. 
> 
> I am not a rini shipper, but including them just made sense. plus, implied future rina at the end IF YOU SQUINT.

Nini had never been the lead in a musical before. She had played a fork, and a cow, but now; she was Gabriella. It was exhilarating, to say the least, and way more exciting than she had expected. Deep down she was counting down the minutes while she performed, waiting for the minute she would freeze up at the audience and not utter a single word. But that never happened, and she was proud of herself. The main reason she expected she would mess up was because of the dean in the audience, the dean from the Youth Actor’s Conservatory. Nini was craving a change, she needed it, and this woman could offer her more than just a change in environment.

Having that talk with Gina backstage, singing Breaking Free with Ricky. Hell, even the awkward yet kind of sweet moment with EJ. These were all moments that gave her more confidence to go on. Seeing the audience cheer for her, seeing all the kids dance around her. Best moment of her life, or at least it’s definitely up there.

After changing back into her clothes, and her very sweet moment with Ricky, she walked out of the room. Initially she was planning on just following Ricky, but he seemingly was having a good conversation with his parents and she did not want to interrupt. It wouldn’t matter, anyway, because the dean came up to her.

“Nini.” The woman said, clipboard in hand, with all her importance.

“Oh my gosh… you’re from the-“

The dean swiftly interrupted the teen, extending her hand out so that Nini could shake it. “Conservatory, Kalyani Patel. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I—I thought you left.” Nini stammered, visibly nervous and a little caught off guard.

“I apologize for leaving before curtain call. I had to make an important call to the president of the board.” Nini let out a short chuckle, but said nothing. The dean continued. “Nini, you have talent. You really do.”

Nini could hardly concentrate, she was so entranced. Was this really happening? She didn’t actually leave! That’s a good sign, right?

“Most of all, you have a unique voice. I apologize, but I cannot offer you a spot in Youth Actor’s Conservatory.”

And just like that, all of Nini’s hopes had crumbled. But she had learned to be more confident, and to stand up for herself, so she asked, “May I ask why?”

The woman sighed, looked down for a split second, before looking back into Nini’s eyes. “You have a good voice, yes. But you lack professionalism. Your acting was subpar-at-best, and you kept breaking character every ten seconds.” She took a pause. “And while it was sweet, I did not like that point where you switched the actor for Troy mid-performance.”

Nini did not know what to say. What could she even say in a moment like this? Besides, if she says what she’s really feeling, she might just gain a lesser image in the dean’s mind. After a long beat of silence, the dean said goodbye and left. Part of her wanted to cry. Just curl up in a ball, and devour tubs of ice cream until the awful feeling slowly began to fade. Yet, part of her was angry. Nini felt as if she had worked so hard throughout the weeks prior to opening night. She had to go through Ricky barging in the musical, even if he had always vowed he hated musicals, trying to win her back. She had to go through her break-up with EJ, and coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't as perfect as she thought he was. Most of all, she had to gain self-confidence and stop trying to always see herself through boys' eyes. Kourtney was right, even if Nini did not want to admit it right away. Nini truly grew in that time, and all it took to return to square one was the dean's rejection. Eventually, Ricky called her over.

**-**

Hours after the whole cast of _High School Musical: The Musical_ went for a long celebration at Denny’s, Nini’s moms allowed Ricky to sleep over--again--and this time he will not be skating away. No matter how much she wanted to, though, she could not hide her sadness. In general she had always found it difficult to hide the way she was feeling. She truly wore her heart on her sleeve. Of course, Ricky eventually noticed.

“Neens.” He said, playfully tapping her knee since they were laying down parallel to each other on her bed. “Why so blue, hm?”

Nini forced out a fake chuckle. “Oh, I, I’m not blue.”

“C’mon, Nini.” Ricky says in a serious tone. “Let’s not start our relationship on dishonesty.”

Ugh, why did he have to be right? “Okay, fine, yes, I am… sad. Just a little bit. A lot, actually.”

“Why?”

“So… remember that dean that was in the audience? The one from that special school?”

Ricky nodded, looking intently at her.

“Well, she said that I didn’t have what it takes to get in.”

Ricky was a tad bit shocked, although he had expected it, given how she was. “She actually said that?”

“Okay, she didn’t actually say those words, but they were definitely implied.”

Ricky sat up and squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry, Nini, I know you really wanted to get in.”

“She literally said that I ‘ _wasn’t professional!_ ’”

“That’s-“ Ricky was interrupted by a ding from his phone. “Excuse me.”

It was a text from Gina.

**_RICKY! You’re not gonna believe this! I was chatting with Ashlyn, and this lady walked up to me and offered me a spot at some conservatory! I was actually planning on keeping it to myself but I just couldn’t wait to tell you, so here we go. See you soon!_ **

“Um…” Ricky slowed passed Nini his phone so that she could read the text he had just received.

Nini didn’t say anything. She just sighed loudly and buried her face in her pillow dramatically.

_So much for a fresh start._

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh... there we go. hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading. pls leave kudos or whatever and comment. 
> 
> there will probably be some errors in here, but whatever.
> 
> WOO DEBUT!


End file.
